


B.Y.O.S

by stanACEstanTALENT (firemoth_007)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: I love Park Ocean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoth_007/pseuds/stanACEstanTALENT
Summary: Bring your own shovel.The unfortunate tale of Chan, Jun and their one sided love for their hot neighbor Lee Donghun.





	B.Y.O.S

 

Neither of them meant to do it. no, it was not something they planned to do for the night. Burying a carcass was the last thing on their minds when they went out for a drive. Now, the Cactus Mobile was stinking with the repulsive mix of alcohol, sweat and blood. Yuchan, needless to say, was pissed. He just got it cleaned that morning.

 

The victim's body was rolled up in Sehyoon’s favorite blanket and Junhee was damn sure that they were both thoroughly screwed. Truth be told, if he weren't hauling the large evidence down the stench ridden car, he would love nothing but to strangle the living bejeezus out of his beloved roommate.

 

"This is all your fault," the older boy said matter-of-factly.

 

"My fault? My car is scraped in seven different places, thanks to your awesome driving skills. How is it my fault?" whined Yuchan who was still sweating cold and getting paler and paler by the minute.

 

"We wouldn't be in this shitstorm if you weren't such a spazz. How was I supposed to focus on my driving while you were whining like a little bitch in the passenger's seat?" Needless to say, Junhee was heated.

 

Yuchan gasped. He didn’t expect Junhee to call him the b-word.

 

"Oh I'm sorry. You were expecting me to calm the heck down while we were being chased by a police patrol car? You were the one who squealed like a little fangirl when he saw us. Pft… I swear the next time I see him, I will ask him out and you can't do anything about it because you always get a minor brain seizure at the smell of him."

 

…

…

 

"Fuck you,  ." The blanket  made a thud on the soft ground.

Another gasp.

"Sorry. I didn’t mean that. You are precious, Yuchan baby, and I love you no matter what I say or do when I’m mad. "

 

 

 

"Keep digging. You shovel like a sentient chopstick."

"Why don't you help me dig instead of standing there then?" Yuchan panted as he took a break from the impossible digging.

"I would, but you are using the only shovel Einstein."

"Well you should have brought your own shovel."

"How am I supposed to know that we will be in this clusterfuck where I would need burry DongDong in the middle of nowhere!? I did not sign up for this, I know I can be a pervert but being a murderer is something else!"

"Calm the fuck down hyung. And stop saying his name, someone might hear us."

“KangYoochan, language!”

 

 

***

 

>  
> 
> July 21, Saturday
> 
>   
> 
> Two young men were arrested at 2a.m. around Hanam for driving under the influence of alcohol. The two were identified as Park Junhee, 23 and Kang Yoochan, 20. According to P.O.2 Kim Byeongkwan, he chased a black Hyundai Sonata around Seongnam for speeding but lost them after a few turns. He found the vehicle again illegally parked in the middle of the highway, not far from the car he found the owner Kang and Park burying a dog suspiciously rolled up in a blanket. The dog was later on identified to be owned by a Lee Donghun, nextdoor neighbor of the suspects. Investigations are still ongoing as to why the two were found burying the dead body of Mr. Lee’s dog.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
